Forever And Always
by DamonSexySalv
Summary: Both Elena and Damon are human. Both of them are deeply in love with each other. But what if one day, Damon doesn't show up at home? (One-shot inspired by 'Forever And Always - Parachute')
1. Chapter 1

Elena sat at the table, biting her lip nervously as her eyes shifted to the clock hanging on the wall every now and then. Where was Damon? He was supposed to come home from work about three hours ago. She was sure that he would've called if he had to stay longer. Elena got up from the chair and began pacing around the room. She walked to the window and glanced outside. There was no one in the driveway. Sighing, Elena ran a hand through her hair. She had contacted Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy.. Even Stefan but nobody said they'd seen him. Suddenly the phone rang and Elena fumbled relieved for the thing, answering the call without even looking at the caller ID. ''Thank God, Damon. You have no idea how-'' Elena trailed off, closing her mouth again as it wasn't Damon's voice she heard on the other side of the line but Stefan's. Narrowing her brows she walked to the hallway, grabbing her jacket and listening as Stefan spoke. ''Hospital? Why, what happened?'' She bit her lip, nodding slightly as she shrugged her jacket on and walked outside, pulling the door closed behind her and climbing into her car. ''Yeah, sure.. I'm on my way.'' Elena ended the call, tossing her phone on the passenger's seat as she started the car and took off to the hospital. She had to go to Damon. Right now. Her mind trailed off, as always when she was thinking about Damon. She thought back to December, the day he had asked her to marry him. A soft smile bloomed on her features as she dug up the memory, of how Damon had looked like, how he bent down on one knee, looking beautiful as ever, just as the words that came out of his mouth that day.

_I want you forever, forever and always_

_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_

_We'll grow old together_

_Forever and always_

Elena's heartbeat accelerated by a slight as she pulled up to the entrance of the hospital and walked inside, walking right to the front desk and waiting until it was her turn. Finally, when she was the first person in the row she stepped forward. ''What can I help you with, Miss?'' asked the woman behind the desk. ''I'm here to see Damon Salvatore.'' Elena answered, happy that her voice sounded steady. The woman nodded, going through the list of patients on her computer. Elena looked at her nameplate. The woman was named Delena. Taking a deep breath, Elena jumped impatiently from her left foot to her right and back. ''Oh, here it is.'' Delena said, her voice sounding a bit surprised. ''I'll show you where you have to be, Miss.'' Elena nodded once, offering her a polite smile as she climbed from behind her desk, but her smile quickly faded when Delena casted a worried glance at her. Elena stuffed her hands in her pocket as they walked. Delena led her down like what seemed a million halls, like a maze that was never ending. Vaguely, she heard Delena talking._ ''.. Infarction.. Unconscious.. Coma.. Critical __condi__tion.. Don't understand.. Such a young man.. Not sure... Going to make it..''_ Finally, as they reached Damon's room Elena quickly walked inside, trying to keep a straight face. Damon needed her right now, she had to be strong. She grabbed a chair and placed it at his bedside, sitting down. Damon's eyes fluttered open and he slowly turned his head to look at her, a light smile pulling at the corner of his lips. ''Hey..'' He said, speaking quietly. Tears sprang to Elena's eyes as she watched her man. He looked so weak, so vulnerable. She could hear the uneven beeping of the heart monitor and there was a drip in is arm, probably with some sort of tranquilizer that made him a bit drowsy. Elena grabbed his hand, holding it tightly as she opened her mouth to speak. ''Damon.. I-I don't know what to say..'' Damon shook his head lightly, giving Elena's hand a soft squeeze as he spoke. ''Don't think about what could happen, Elena.. Think about the good life.. Remember what we talked about? That we would get kids..'' Elena nodded, smiling weakly. ''And the house on the hillside where we would stay."

_Stay there forever, forever and always_

_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_

_We'll grow old together, and always remember_

_Whether rich, or for poor, or for better_

_We'll still love each other, forever and always_

Then, Elena got an idea. Squeezing Damon's hand softly she got up and leaned in, placing a soft kiss on his forehead and murmuring. ''I'll be right back..'' Damon nodded once and closed his eyes again as Elena called the nurses in. Elena smiled as she saw one of them was Delena and she walked up to her, explaining her plan. Delena nodded, her face lightening up with excitement at Elena's words and she turned around and left the room. Elena turned back to face Damon, before walking out of the room, walking into the waiting room and glancing around. She saw a man and a woman sitting next to each other, both a gold wedding ring around their finger. A bit nervous, Elena walked up to them, the confusion clearly visible on their faces as she asked them for what she needed, but after a short explanation they nodded and both slipped their ring off of their finger, handing them to Elena. She quickly rushed back to Damon's room where a chaplain was waiting, but not only him. So were Jeremy, Alaric, Jenna, Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan and all their other friends. Elena handed the rings to the chaplain before standing next to Damon, who had fallen asleep again. She grabbed him by his shoulders, shaking him lightly. ''Damon.. Wake up..'' Sleepily, Damon lifted his eyelids, his brows narrowing as he saw everyone standing around his bed. ''What is everyone doing here?'' Elena bit her lip and glanced behind her towards the chaplain. Damon followed her gaze, immediately understanding what was happening when he saw him standing there. Smiling, he lifted his arm and took Elena's hand in his, holding it tightly as the chaplain said a couple verses, both Elena and Damon's eyes filling with tears as they looked at each other. Everybody watched them, their faces shining with joy. Elena looked into his eyes, and she said.

_I want you forever, forever and always_

_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_

_We'll grow old together, and always remember_

_Whether happy or sad or whatever_

_We'll still love each other, forever and always_

_Forever and always, forever and always_

Quiet tears trickled down Elena's cheeks as she glanced down at their hands where now two golden rings where shining in the beams of sun that were shining through the curtains. ''I love you, Damon.. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. When we hadn't met yet.. Everything felt so empty.. Like there was missing something but I couldn't find out what it was.. But then, at the day we first met it all changed.. I.. Felt complete. Like I didn't have to search anymore. I felt more alive than I had felt the past couple of months when my parents died.'' Elena swallowed back thickly, shaking the memory away. ''I can't imagine how my life would've been without you. You changed me so much.. You made me wanting to keep going. You gave me something to fight for. Something that made my life, as much as I was living it, worth living again.'' Elena lowered her lips to Damon's, giving him a soft kiss and letting it linger for a moment before pulling back, mouthing. _''I love you.'' _Damon looked up at her, barely able to keep his eyes open and Elena's eyes shifted to his heart monitor, watching and hearing the beeps get slower and slower. Damon opened his mouth to speak, his voice low and barely audible as he said.

_I love you forever, forever and always_

_Please just remember, even if I'm not there_

_I'll always love you, forever and always_


	2. New Account

**AN:** Hey, guys! Just wanted to let you all know that I made a new account: AbruptLurid. I'll post my stories on that account from now on. I hope to see you all there. The link to my profile is u/4580812 :)

Much love,

xo


End file.
